


Of Angels and Demons

by Wolflover235



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angels and Demon, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Tags will be upgraded as the story progresses, much angst, post-suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflover235/pseuds/Wolflover235
Summary: Richie is sent down from heaven to deal with a demon who was wrecking havoc on earth. Little did he know, that wasn't the only demon he'd be dealing with.IT AUdemon!Eddie, angel!Richie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sound of wings beat against the wind, bushes and grass blowing every which way below him.

A pair of feet hit the ground, wings calmly folding behind him, before slowly fading away within him.

The angel tilted his head from side to side, joints cracking as he did so.

He hated flying.

One would think that was the best thing about being an angel.

Not to Richie.

It was night, he stood in the middle of a garden maze, crickets and fireflies surrounding the premise.

He was sent down to find a demon that was terrorizing humans and destroying anything that got in his way.

Richie closed his eyes.

Demons had a foul aura that came from them, making them an easy beacon for angels to find.

So far, he sensed nothing.

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of a dog approaching him, barking, teeth visible.

Richie closed his eyes again, a light slowly overcoming him, and the dog's barking faded.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a large city, standing at the top of one of the buildings, having a full view of the area.

It was quiet, except for the occasional passing vehicle, horns echoing in the distance.

Richie sighed. Why couldn't they send him to the demon's direct location if they had a somewhat pinpoint on it?

He teleported through the town, searching for any activity out of place.

Nothing.

It was nearing dawn and Richie was exhausted.

Sleep or hunger wasn't a problem to angels, however, the longer they stayed on earth, the more the impact had on them.

He was planning to find a safe place just outside of town to rest before he heard a cluttering sound below him.

His wings bristled from inside.

_Got 'em._

His wings sprouted and they took one aggressive sweep of air before he swooped down into the alley.

A male figure was spotted, casually walking deeper into the alley, seeming to have no notice to him.

With one more aggressive flap of his wings, he had the figure by the shirt and they were sent flying back to the back of the alley.

The demon let out a loud groan as his back met with the brick wall.

Richie kept himself pinned to him, pulling out a short blade, putting it to his throat.

It wasn't just any knife. It was enchanted and created by angels specifically for these circumstances.

It was silent for a long time.

Richie had expected the demon to panic, to beg for his life, to say _something_. But they just stared at each other.

Finally, "Well, aren't you gonna do it?" The demon spoke up.

There was no fear in his voice, and his features remained unreadable.

Richie didn't realize how long they'd been standing there, how long he had to finish the job.

"If you're not here to kill me, what brings you here, angel?" He spoke up, still wary of the weapon at his throat.

Richie glared, jabbing the knife further, lightly pricking the demon's skin.

He hissed but didn't reply.

"I've come to rid you from your destruction on mankind." Richie said.

Another round of silence.

Then, a small bubble of laughter, gradually turning into a full on laugh.

Richie gave him a look, "What's so funny?"

The demon tried to calm down, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "L-Look buddy. I'm not sure who you're after, but I'm not it."

"Lies." Richie said.

"Really? If I were lying, I'm pretty sure you'd be battered and bloody on the floor right now. Do I look armed to you?"He said, holding up his, "If the demon is as dangerous as you make him out to be, I don't think he'd be standing here having proper conversations, now would he?" 

Richie glared at him.

_This son of a-_

"If you're not the demon responsible, then who is?" He asked.

Eddie looked up in thought, "I don't know. There are a lot of us out there. You angels just have your head stuck in the sand too much to pay attention."

"Careful who you're talking to." Richie warned.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Eddie leaned up towards him, ignoring the knife that slightly dug into his neck.

Richie gave him a look of disgust before pushing away from him.

He turned away from him, heading out of the alley.

He was only a few feet out before:

"Hey, where you going?"

"To find the demon." Richie said simply.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"No." Richie sighed.

"Oh come on, I seem to know my way around more than you do." The demon continued, and Richie could almost feel his breath on his shoulder as he followed.

He continued walking in silence.

"Hey." The demon continued, moving in front of him, walking backwards, "Hello? Come on, I'm bored, I can _help_ you." 

Richie paused, glaring at him, " _You_? Help _me_? You'd really turn against your own kind? Do you know the consequences this demon is about to face?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Just 'cause I'm a demon doesn't mean we're one big happy family. Far from, actually. I'm not exactly treated fairly there."

"And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?" Richie said.

"Fuck you." Eddie glared, for the first time, he actually looked hurt.

Richie stared at him, waiting for him to finally move.

Eddie sighed, "Look. Can I just come with? Y-You won't even notice I'm there. Please, please, please?" He was pouting so much he almost looked stupid.

Richie gave him an unimpressed glare.

"Fiiinneee. _But_! Any slip ups, any sign of a threat from you, I won't hesitate to use this on you." He held up the knife.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun. Angel and demon working together. Solving crimes, killing stuff." The demon said.

"I'm only here on a mission to rid the world of the rogue demon." Richie said.

"Yeah, but there are so many places to see. You think flying with your great big wings is fun? Try a plane or helicopter, or even gliding." The demon ranted.

Richie sighed, _does he ever shut up?_

"I actually don't like flying."

The demon gawked at him, "Y-you don't like flying? W-what the fuck kinda angel are you?"

Richie rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's your name? I didn't catch it by the way." He continued.

Richie hesitated, part of his aggravation ready to snap.

"Richie."

"Richie? Huh." The demon said the name a few more times.

"My names' Eddie."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:** _

* * *

  
A whole day passed, and they had passed two towns.  
Richie was exhausted.  
 _Damn this human planet._  
"You okay there buddy?" Eddie had stopped his non-stop ranting, focusing on him.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Richie admitted.  
 _Great job asshole. Just tell the demon that you're getting weak._  
"Well. I have some money, I can get a hotel for the night." Eddie said.  
Richie stopped abruptly.   
"Where did you get the money, exactly?" He asked.  
"Easy. I just asked politely for spare change, and, voila." He pulled out a couple twenty dollar bills.  
Richie gave him a look, but decided to let it go.  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay. Loosen up. If you're gonna walk the earth, you gotta learn to adapt." Eddie said.  
"I don't need a demon telling me what to do." Richie said.  
Suddenly, without warning, his legs tried to give out on him, and he caught himself on the nearest wall.  
Eddie gave him a short look of worry, "You gonna listen now?"  
Richie glared at him.  
"Come on. There's a hotel just up the road." He approached him, putting one of his arms around his shoulders.  
Richie wanted to fight, but the demon's grip was strong, and he didn't think he had the strength to try and fight.  
By the time they got to the entrance, Richie had decided that he could walk the rest on his own.  
They walked in and Eddie paid for a room and led them upstairs.  
He opened the door to the room and went inside.  
Richie slowly followed after, still unsure about the new enclosure.  
Once he was inside, he watched as Eddie moved to the two bed, flopping down on one of them, making the bed rattle slightly.  
Richie gave him a look of confusion before heading to the other bed.  
He pressed his hand into it, feeling of the fabric.  
"It's a bed. You sleep in it. Amongst other things." Eddie commented behind him.  
Richie rolled his eyes, "I know what a bed is."  
"Okay. Okay. Jeez, you really do need some sleep. You're not you when you're grouchy. So get some sleep. Tomorrow when we get up, I saw this awesome fair about a town away, then I have to introduce you to the movie theatres, and then-"  
"Y'know. I've been wondering for a while now, how you got into hell. What did you do? Talk someone to death?" Richie said sarcastically.  
Eddie was silent for a few minutes. Richie was almost concerned, turning to him.  
This was the longest he'd seen Eddie so silent.  
His smile was gone, looking down at the floor like it was some sort of foreign object.  
Richie gave him a look of confusion, "E-Eddie?"   
This was the first time he actually said his name, and it felt... Strange on his lips.  
Eddie shook himself out of his thoughts, "Oh. Sorry. I, uh...I... really don't want to talk about it."  
Richie's brows lowered.  
For a demon, he didn't expect such emotions to come from him.  
"I-I'm going to take a shower." He finally said, standing and leaving the room without another word.  
Richie's eyes followed after him, before the door slammed shut.  
An unfamiliar feeling came from his chest.  
 _Guilt? Pity_?  
Why the fuck was he pitying a demon? A _demon_?  
He scoffed, erasing the thought from his mind, letting his head fall back onto the pillows.  
Holy shit this was comfortable.  
It wasn't clouds, but...

* * *

  
After a decent shower, new dressing, and brushing his hair and teeth, Eddie left the bathroom.  
The shower had helped him forget all about the memory that was sparked by Richie's question.  
' _Damn him_.' Eddie said inwardly.  
When he came back into the room, he was surprised to see Richie curled up on the bed, asleep.  
Aww. He was so cute when he slept.  
Not that he wasn't cute when he was awake...  
Eddie smiled, before going to his own bed.  
He sat there for a couple minutes, admiring the being only inches in front of him.  
For the first time in a long time, Eddie felt happy. This angel... Made him happy. He had accepted him, albeit he still didn't trust him.  
He finally found someone to keep company in his painful afterlife.  
Of course, he didn't let the angel see his pain.  
It wasn't really there now anyway.  
Taking a deep breath, he laid back down onto his own bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few long minutes.  
Slowly, darkness began to take over.

* * *

  
"Richie. Richie. Hey, wake up sunshine. Open those angelic eyes would ya?"   
Richie was pulled from his slumber by the constant noise.  
He opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he could make out a form at the end of his bed.  
Opening and closing his eyes a couple times, his vision cleared.  
"There he is. No, no, don't go back to sleep. We got so much to do." The demon continued.  
Richie groaned, rubbing at his eyes, before sitting up.  
It was then that he realized.  
"What the fuck!" He swore, moving closer to the head of the bed.  
There, the demon sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed, watching his movements.  
"Oh... My gosh. It swears!" Eddie gasped dramatically.  
"Why are you on my bed? Why were you watching me sleep? Why-"  
"You're cute when you sleep. Whispering sweet little nothings out loud." Eddie said, his elbow leaning in his lap, resting his chin on his hand.  
At that moment, Richie seriously considered ending this demon.  
Choking the ever living shit out of it.  
"So. Wakey wakey, before the hotel stops serving breakfast." Eddie finally stood up.  
Richie watched him, sighing, slowly leaving the comforts of the bed.  
"Oh. You should probably take a shower. You reek." Eddie said.  
Richie gave him a dirty look.  
"What? Like I said, you gotta learn to adapt to human society." Eddie said.  
Richie scoffed, before heading for the bathroom.  
There was a medium size tub with a shower above it.  
"This is ridiculous." Richie scoffed before slowly undressing.  
He, of course, kept a wary eye out for the demon.  
After 10 minutes, he left the bathroom, hair slightly damp.  
Eddie was sitting on one of the beds, watching TV.  
"Hey. You might wanna look at this." Eddie motioned.  
Richie gave him a look of confusion before moving until he was able to see what was playing.  
" _I'm standing just outside of the café where a mass slaughter occurred. The security cameras were shut off during the whole ordeal, but turned on to reveal this_ -" A lady spoke on the news and an image appeared beside her.  
 _"Local officials are currently investigating the area to figure out what exactly happened here. We will keep you updated when we find out more."_   
The screen switched to another figure, talking about another subject.  
The TV flickered off.  
Richie looked over at the demon.  
He was silent.  
Then, he hopped out of his bed, " _So_ , what are we doing today?"  
"We're going to find this demon. You said you could help, start helping." Richie glared at him.  
Eddie's smile faltered, "Fine. Fine."  
Richie turned from him, heading for the door when he heard a light thud sound.  
He turned back to the demon, only to find him sitting back on the bed again, eyes closed, hands resting in his lap.  
Richie gave a look of confusion, "Eddie... What are you doing?"   
_No answer_.  
Richie scoffed, "We don't have time for this."  
 _Silence_.  
Richie began to grow suspicious, if not concerned.  
He cautiously approached him.  
"Uh... Eds? You okay there buddy?" Richie nearly cringed at the pet name that blurted from his mouth.  
He was inches in front of him now.  
"Are you seriously sleeping?" Richie continued.  
 _More silence_.  
Okay. This was getting ridiculous.  
" _Found him_!" Eddie spoke up, standing abruptly.  
Richie nearly jumped away from him at the sudden movement.  
Eddie looked up at him, a bright, proud grin on his face, "What?"  
Richie was quiet for a few seconds.  
"What're you waiting for? Let's go." He said, patting the angel's shoulder before walking past him.  
Richie turned, watching the demon leave the room.  
He was so confused right now.  
Finally, he shook his head, following after him.  
He found him in the hotel lobby, which had a breakfast buffet.  
Eddie was currently grabbing some waffles, as well as a full plate of fruits.  
Richie slowly approached him.  
Eddie noticed, "Hey. Waffle?"   
The plate was pushed into his hands before he could reply.  
Richie looked down at the items.  
"Syrup?" Eddie offered, holding up a container.  
Richie stared at him.  
"What? It's not poisoned. See?" The demon lifted the bottle, squeezing some of the liquid into his mouth. "Mmm. Sugary sweetness. I think you need some of that in your life. For an angel, you're a pretty sour one." Eddie said.  
He poured some of the liquid onto his plate.  
"Come on. eat. We don't have all day." Eddie grinned before leaving to find a place to sit.  
Richie slowly followed after him.  
They sat together, both eating in silence.

* * *

_**A/N: Now, the journey begins!** _


	3. Chapter 3

Richie let Eddie lead since he apparently knew the way to the demon.

_Bad choice._

"Oh come on, please? We can't just travel and not see places." Eddie complained.

Richie rolled his eyes, "Eddie. That's not what I'm here for. I'm here to find the demon, and return to heaven."

Part of him felt a rush of emotion, the same emotion he felt last night.

_Guilt._

Not for denying the demon, but for what might happen after they find the evil demon.

He was sure heaven wouldn't be very pleased that he travelled with a demon, to find a demon.

They'd probably expect him to kill him, or force him back to hell.

Every time he thought of it, he quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Come on. Just one." Eddie continued.

Richie groaned, "If we do, do you promise not to cause anymore distractions?"

The demons' eyes brightened, "Yes yes yes, I promise."

Richie gave him a look. If there was one thing this demon was capable of, was lying.

He sighed, "Okay. What do we do?" 

Eddie snorted, "Well, we go inside, decide on a movie to watch and buy tickets."

Richie gave him a look of confusion, but sighed, "Okay. What, pray tell, are we watching?"

Eddie looked up in thought, "Hmm. I was thinking about this movie that just came out. It's about a group of kids that fight to take down an evil clown. Sounds like something similar to what we're doing, hm?"

Richie lowered his brows, confused beyond, "Evil... clown?"

Eddie laughed nervously, "Yeah. It's actually scarier than it sounds."

Richie gave him a look, but sighed, "Fine. Let's go. Get this thing over with."

Eddie grinned, leading them inside the building.

* * *

Eddie was almost sure the angel was bound to lunge at the screen, but it was later replaced by...

_Was he shaking?_

Eddie looked at the screen in time to see the clown lunge at a kid, followed by screams.

He could hear the arm rest squeaking as Richie's hands clamped down on them.

Eddie wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned.

He started to feel bad for him, that was a fact.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully edged his hand closer to the angels'.

He gently placed it on top of his, carefully intertwining them.

He expected him to withdraw, but instead his hand clamped down on his.

Eddie nearly jumped at the unexpected pressure put on his hand.

He focused back on the screen.

It was a good thing he was a demon.

If a human tried this, bones would be breaking.

* * *

About an hour later, the two left the theatre.

"Well. That was fun." Eddie said.

Richie remained quiet. It seemed he wasn't over the movie.

"Are we finished here?" Richie finally asked.

"Yeah. You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were scared." Eddie joked.

"Shut up." Richie mumbled.

"Hey. It's okay to be afraid sometimes. Everyone feels it." Eddie said, trying to sound somewhat comforting.

Richie didn't answer.

Eddie's smile faltered.

For once, he started to feel guilty.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd bother you that much."

"Well. I've learned one thing. I fucking _hate_ clowns."

Eddie didn't answer, simply studying the angels' facial features.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Eddie came to an abrupt halt.

" _Look out!_ " He suddenly shouted, lunging at the angel, sending them toppling to the ground.

Seconds later, a missile hit the corner of the theatres, where they had just come out.

Richie was stunned for a second, nearly wanting to attack the demon for the _attack_.

Then, he heard the missile hit.

People were running out screaming.

Eddie was on top of Richie, temporarily shielding them from the attack as debris flew around them.

He pulled back slightly to look into Richie's eyes. 

Richie was focused on the scenery behind Eddie, trying to pinpoint the direction the missile came from.

Just as he found an estimated location, he had a split moment to react.

"Look out!" Richie repeated the warning, before switching their positions just as bullets started flying around them.

Shortly after, his wings sprouted from his back, forming a shield around them.

Richie was catching glimpses of humans that were still running, many of them being picked off by the never ending bullets.

Richie groaned in pain as he felt bullets piercing through his wings and skin.

"Hold... onto me." Richie hissed out.

"... What?" Eddie said, confused.

Richie nearly cried out as a bullet punctured his shoulder blade where the base of his wing was attached, "Just grab onto me!" 

The demon hesitated for a few seconds before his arms hesitantly wrapped around his middle.

"Hold on tight." Richie managed.

He forced himself to stand, his wings spreading, preparing to take flight.

He winced as he gave the wings one weak flap, forcing them a couple feet into the air.

He continued, ignoring the pain came with every movement.

Soon, they were out of reach of the shots being fired behind them.

Richie continued flying until they were out of any sign of civilization.

They were flying above an open plain now. He wasn't sure he could keep them up much longer.

He was getting closer to the ground.

"Brace yourself!" Richie called out.

Once he was a few inches to the ground, he let go of Eddie, who went tumbling to the ground, rolling a few times before going motionless.

Richie focused ahead of him.

He managed to keep himself up for a few more seconds before his body also made contact with the ground.

He was sent tumbling forward.

He attempted to use his wings for a shield, but it was no use.

He was rolling a couple times, his wings getting tangled around him and he was sure he heard snapping sounds coming from them.

Finally, he came to a stop, but didn't find the strength to get up.

* * *

Eddie must have fallen unconscious because he was opening his eyes, grass and dirt buried in his face.

He lifted his head slightly, spitting out some of the grass that had managed to get into his mouth.

Then, he remembered.

" ** _Richie!_** " He shouted out, forcing himself onto his feet, taking off into a spring before his body was even ready.

He came to the top of a hill, looking down to see a mound of wings covering a familiar figure.

' _No._ ' Eddie whispered to himself.

 _"Richie!_ " He took off running, staggering a little.

When he was inches from him, his knees gave out.

He crawled the remaining distance between them.

The figure was motionless.

"Oh my god. Richie!" Eddie called out his name, reaching out to caress the face hidden behind the heap of wings.

He clearly wasn't waking up any time soon.

Eddie desperately scanned their surroundings. They had to get out of the open.

His eyes set on a black mass about a mile away from them.

It looked like... a house.

He looked back down, "Hang in there buddy. I'll be right back." 

He forced himself onto his feet again, making his way to the building.

The closer he got, the condition of the building had him assume the place had been abandoned.

When he found the entrance, he peeked inside.

The place probably wouldn't be very comfortable, but it'd have to do.

Once he surveyed to make sure it was empty, he returned to the angel.

He was still unconscious.

Eddie sighed before leaning down to find the other mans' arm, forcing it up around his shoulders.

With a deep breath and a groan of pain, he forced the body onto their feet until he was leaning onto him.

Eddie thought he was going to collapse, but he held on.

How heavy were those wings? He swore when he supported him the other night, he wasn't this heavy.

It took a good 5 minutes, but Eddie managed to get them inside the old shack.

He gently laid Richie down onto a piece of tarp that was laid on the ground. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do right now.

He carefully ran his hand down one of Richie's battered wing before gently lifting it.

He figured he might feel better if his wings weren't tangled around him.

He maneuvered the wings until they were laying on his side.

Afterwards, Eddie forced himself back on his feet, only to stagger backwards until his back met with the wall.

He slid down to the ground, his feet giving out again.

He was out of breath, and the pain was coming to him tenth-fold.

He rested his head against the wall, watching the sleeping angel.

_Why? Why the **fuck** did he save him? Why did he go through all this trouble?_

If Richie had just left him, he wouldn't be in this position.

Eddie looked down.

_It... it was all his fault._

Eddie closed his eyes, tears prickling at his eyes.

_Richie. You asshole._

_You..._ -

He couldn't find anything else to say.

Soon, he too went unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

When Richie came to, he was greeted by darkness.  
He closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping that would clear his vision.  
 ** _Still darkness._**  
It was then that he realized that it was night.  
He couldn't see clearly, but he could hear crickets, and he could see bits and pieces of the night sky through the holes in the ceiling. The stars were glowing clearly, which relieved him because he hadn't seen them since he came to earth.  
After a few more minutes of admiring the night sky, he took in his surroundings.  
He was in a dark room, surrounded by worn down walls.  
The surface was hard too, and he wasn't sure he wanted to move.  
His body felt numb, but he was sure it was just an illusion.  
He turned his head slightly, noticing that his wings were still out.  
They lay limp, but he didn't dare try to test its state.  
"Hey." A voice brought him out of his reverie, focusing on the source.  
A figure sat against the wall of the building a couple feet away from him.  
"E-Eddie?" He managed in a croak.  
"Yep. It's me." He smiled.  
Richie stared at him for a few more seconds before focusing back onto the ceiling, groaning as he felt an intense headache coming on.  
He heard Eddie shuffling, and he soon stood next to him.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
Richie scoffed, "How do you think?"  
Eddie gave him a look of sympathy, "Well. I thought I'd wait until you woke up before going back into town, if there's any left of it, and get some first-aid stuff."  
Richie turned to look at him again, brows furrowed, "No."  
Eddie stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a breathy laugh, "Richie. You're in pretty bad shape, your wounds are gonna need proper care, until you're able to heal yourself."  
"You can't go back there." Richie persisted.  
"Well, I wasn't asking permission." Eddie smiled.  
Richie rolled his eyes, glancing up at the sky for a few seconds.  
Finally, he carefully lifted his arm, slowly reaching for his battered coat.  
Thank god it was still there.  
"Here. Take this." Richie finally said, handing him the dagger he had threatened him with just days ago.  
Eddie stared at Richie's hand like it was a foreign object, glancing at the knife, then to Richie.  
"Take it. If you're gonna go do something stupid, at least with this you'll stand a chance." Richie insisted, stretching his arm further to him.  
It was then that the pain started to bloom.  
 _Holy fuck!_  
He fought off showing any sign of pain.  
Eddie slowly edged toward him, eyes focused on his, clearly scanning him for any signs of a trick.  
Slowly, he took the dagger from his hand.  
Richie let his arm rest back onto the ground, hoping that if he went still again, the pain would cease.  
Eddie sighed, "I'll be back. Get some more rest."  
With that, he left.  
Richie waited until he could no longer hear retreating footsteps.  
He looked at his wing that lay limp just below his arm.  
Risking another wave of pain, he carefully glided his hand down the feathery limb.  
They... They weren't his wings.  
Not anymore.  
They were ruined.  
Feathers were matted and covered in blood, some of which was still fresh.  
Finally having had enough of the coursing pain, he let his arm rest back onto the wooden floor.  
He hated this.  
He hated being in this position.  
Slowly, his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

  
Eddie was surprised when he found the town was still in one piece.  
Ambulances and police cars flooded the streets, but other than that, it looked normal.  
Eddie stuck to the shadows, he wasn't sure what these police would be up to.  
After a few minutes, he found a convenience store.  
He was greeted when he entered.  
Eddie nodded before heading directly for the first-aid aisles.  
A couple bottles of peroxide, a few boxes of bandaging, sewing necessities, and a couple bottles of pain killers.  
God knows he'd need them.  
Then he moved to the food section, grabbing a few bottles of water, a few boxes of granola bars and crackers.  
Eddie sighed when he noticed how full the basket was.  
He'd have to make a couple trips. One for this, then he'd need to come back and get items like blankets, pillows and towels.  
Something so that Richie wouldn't be suffering on a hardwood floor.  
He paid for the items before leaving the store.  
He remained unseen all the way out of town.  
Ugh, he was so tired.  
It'd have to wait. He need to get Richie stable first.  
 ** _Snap._**  
Eddie spun around when he heard the sound of a twig snapping.  
 _Nothing._  
A rustle of leaves sounded behind him, making him face that direction.  
He sensed something was there, but he didn't know what, or who. It made the hairs on his arms stand on end.  
His hand edged towards the knife in his pocket.  
He waited a few long moments for anymore movements.  
Nothing.  
Eddie sighed, finally deciding to just continue and get back as quickly as possible.

* * *

  
When Richie opened his eyes, the room was brighter.  
The sun peeked through the cracks of the building.  
He still felt slightly numb, but his body was cramped from the hard flooring.  
The sound of shuffling grabbed his attention and he turned his head to the source.  
Eddie stood a few feet away, back turned to him.  
As Richie observed the movements, he noticed a large sheet of blanket spread out. Two of the corners tied to a sturdy wooden post, the other two tied on another post across from it.  
It made a nest-like formation.  
After a few minutes, Eddie straightened up, turning to him, "Hey sleepy."  
Richie just stared at hi before scanning the room, noticing that he was surrounded by patches of white fabric.  
There was some wrapped around both of his arms, and a wad of fabric taped around his stomach  
Richie attempted to sit up, "What did you do to me?"  
"Woah, woah, careful." Eddie closed the distance, carefully wrapping an arm around him, "Not so fast."  
Too late.  
Richie had awoken every part of his body, which exploded with pain. So much pain.  
"Calm down. Lay back down dumbass." Eddie scolded.  
Finally, Richie complied, letting his body back down onto the hard floor, which didn't ease the pain at all.  
"What are these?" He asked, managing to turn his head to glare at the contraptions on his arm.  
"They're bandages. I had to clean your wounds and keep them protected until you can heal yourself." Eddie explained.  
Richie switched his focus onto him.  
"I... I wanted to clean the wounds on your back but, I didn't want to move you. Plus I wasn't sure how to do it. I mean... Your wings and such." Eddie continued.  
Richie glanced over at wings that were still limp, but blood was no longer on them.  
"Did you... clean my wings?" Richie asked.  
"Yeah. What I could at least." Eddie said.  
Richie remained silent for a few seconds, trying to image this demon-... Eddie, touching his wings.  
"No one touches my wings." He finally said below a whisper.  
He focused back on him.  
Eddie's brows lowered in confusion, "What, you rather them get infected or lose more blood?"   
"It doesn't matter." Richie said quietly, and for the first time, he gathered the strength to try and lift one of the wings.  
It went up a couple inches, pain quickly shooting through his body.  
It made horrible snapping sounds the more it lifted.  
Finally having had enough of the pain, he let his wing drop back to the floor.  
He was panting now. He had never felt so much pain before.  
"They're probably ruined." He managed.  
Eddie slowly sat down next to him, "I'm sure they just need a little time to recover, just as you do."  
Richie shook his head, "Even if they do heal, they'll never be the same. They're damaged beyond, and I don't think I'll be able to fly again."  
Eddie smiled despite the words, "Not able to fly? And I thought you said you didn't even like flying."  
 _Silence._  
Richie cursed himself when he felt a tear escape from his eye, running down his cheek.  
Of course, Eddie noticed, "Shit. I'm sorry."  
Richie shook his head again "No. I don't want your pity."   
"Richie, I'm not pitying you, I..." He trailed off.  
Richie nearly jumped when he felt the demon's hand rest on his shoulder.  
It was gentle but still made him wary.  
"Why did you do it?" He finally spoke up.  
Richie turned his head towards him, confusion on his face.  
"Why did you save me? If you had... If you had just left me there, you wouldn't have to be in this position. I'm a demon for fuck's sake, why would you even bother? You were stupid, and reckless, and... And it's all my fault." Eddie ranted, clearly on the verge of tears.  
Richie narrowed his eyes, demons didn't cry, they didn't express this much emotion.  
Nonetheless, this was Eddie. He wasn't really a demon in Richie's eyes anymore.  
He didn't know what possessed him when he managed to lift his hand, gently caressing the other's cheek.  
Eddie tensed, looking down at him with glossy eyes.  
"I saved you because I believed you were worth saving."  
Eddie stared at him, eyes widening slightly.  
It didn't last long before they fell shut, tears falling freely.  
Richie caught some of them with his thumb, gently wiping them away.  
Eddie took a deep, shaky breath, reaching up to lay his hand on Richie's.  
After a few seconds, he slowly pulled their hands away, carefully placing Richie's arm back to the floor beside him.  
He hastily wiped at his eyes, "You should get more rest. You're not you when you're tired."   
With that, he stood, making distance between them again.  
Richie stared after him.  
He wasn't really tired, but he didn't really have the strength to do anything else.  
He watched Eddie, who was turned from him again, working on pieces of the building.  
He took a deep breath before looking back up at the ceiling, watching bits and pieces of the clouds as they rolled by.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of past-suicide, alcohol abuse, homophobic slurs, and tiny hints of sexual abuse.** _

_**I'm sorry...)** _

* * *

"Richie... Richie! Rich, I need you to wake up."

An almost frantic voice brought Richie out of his deep sleep.

He opened his eyes, his sight a little blurry.

"Hey buddy. I need you to wake up. I let you sleep a little too long. You're getting dehydrated." Eddie continued.

A hand went around the back of his neck, forcing him up into a sitting position.

This immediately had him wide awake.

"I'm sorry! But I need you to sit up." Eddie immediately apologized.

"Here." Eddie said, and handed him a bottle.

"What's this?" Richie managed out.

"Water. You really need some right now." Eddie said.

Richie gave the item a curious glance, before slowly lifting it to his lips.

Cold liquid hit his tongue and he instantly wanted more.

He chugged nearly half of the bottle before drawing back, taking in a deep breath.

"Thirsty?" Eddie asked, a small smile on his face.

Richie glanced at him, suddenly feeling tired again.

"Since you're sitting up, maybe I should take a look at your back now. I know it received most of the damage."

Richie gave him a weak glare.

Eddie scoffed, "I know you don't want people touching your wings, and I'll try not to, but... You'll just have to trust me... Do you trust me?" 

Richie hesitated for a long couple minutes.

_Did he?_

He sighed, "Yes..." 

A small smile formed on Eddie's face, "Alright."

He carefully moved behind Richie, and he could feel eyes piercing into his back.

"Shit." Eddie managed in a whisper.

"What? How bad is it?" Richie asked.

Eddie was silent for a few seconds, "It's uh... Not gonna be easy." 

Richie sighed, "I can take it. I'd like to get back on my feet as soon as possible."

Eddie took a shaky breath, "O-okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you. First, I'm gonna have to clean off your wounds."

He moved away and there was a sound of clattering before he returned.

"This is gonna sting." Eddie commented.

Richie didn't get to process the words before his entire back felt like it was being lit on fire.

He nearly cried out, flinching at the never ending pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eddie chanted behind him.

It took a few seconds for Richie to recover.

He was panting already, "I'm okay. What's next?"

"Uh... maybe we should take a bre-"

"No! I've ignored my wounds for long enough. This pain will never go away until I'm able to heal." Richie protested.

Eddie was silent for a few seconds, "Okay then... If you say so."

"I do say so." Richie said.

Eddie knelt before him again, gently running a cloth down his back, making him shiver.

"Most of the bullets grazed you and fell out on their own, but there are a few stuck in there. If I pull them out, it might be easier for you to heal. Are you ready?" 

Richie processed the information.

He winced at the pain he knew was to come, "Yes. Do what you have to do."

Eddie nodded, pulling out a pair of tweezers. "Going in."

That was his only warning before a sharp pain pierced into his back.

Richie hissed, trying to contain any sign of pain.

Over time, he began to grow accustomed to it. It still hurt like hell, but he learned to adjust.

Eddie had probably pulled out maybe 5 bullets by now.

"One more." Eddie said.

He'd saved this one for last.

It was wedged into his shoulder blade, right where his wing connected.

Richie tensed when he felt the sharp object intrude his shoulder, sending a sharp pain down through his wing.

This demon was _dead!_ He told him not to touch his wings.

"Got it." The sharp object withdrew.

"I said not to touch my wings." Richie said lowly.

"And I said to trust me. Look, it was right above where your wing was connected. If it stayed, you very well may have lost your wing you seem so very proud of." Eddie said, voice snarky.

Richie remained quiet. He was right.

Why was he always right?

"Now, I'm going to patch up your back. Yes, I'll try to steer clear of the wings." Eddie explained.

Richie stayed quiet as Eddie left once again, and returned with more of the white substance that was around his arms and stomach.

Eddie had kept to his word, gently laying a path of soft padding down the middle of his back, and carefully securing them with tape.

"Finished." Eddie said, moving to stand in front of him.

Richie glanced behind him, before focusing on Eddie again. "Thank you."

Eddie smiled, "You're welcome. Now, how about we get you off those hard floors?"

Richie gave him a curious look, "Come on, put your arm around me." Eddie instructed, leaning down to meet his height.

Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulder, and he was pulled into a standing position.

Pain shot through his body, but he concealed showing it.

He should be used to this by now.

"There we go... Woah, not so fast." Eddie moved to steady Richie when he attempted to take his first step, barely prepared to collapse again.

Eddie guided him over to a cloth that was lifted in the air, stabilized by two posts.

"Here you go." Eddie helped him sit on the strange item.

It held.

Richie observed the object, "What is this?"

"Well. We call it hammocks. It's not exactly a bed, but it'll beat the floor." Eddie explained.

Richie nodded, still looking over the fabric.

"Now come on. Lay down." Eddie urged, wrapping his arm around Richie's shoulders, urging him down into the nest-like bed.

He hissed as he positioned his wings into a more comfortable shape. They were still in bad condition.

"There. Anything else you need your majesty?" Eddie smiled.

Richie scoffed, "Shut up asshole. Stop worrying about me so much." 

Eddie let out a light laugh before moving over to the other hammock just beside him.

"Well. I think I'm finally gonna get some shut eye, good night angel." He sighed, before rolling onto his side, back facing him.

A small smile formed on Richie's face.

This demon... Had done so much.

He took a deep breath before turning his focus up to the ceiling.

It was nearing night again.

Two days had passed... maybe three, and he was losing time tracking the demon. He'd lost his one and only chance, and now... who knew what he was up to.

The more he thought about it, the more tired he became.

His eyes drifted shut before he could stop them.

* * *

Richie was awoken by quiet whines.

It sounded like a wounded animal.

It also sounded awfully close to him.

Finally, he turned his head towards the sound.

He was met with the figure that lay in the other hammock beside him.

He was squirming, continuing his whimpers and pleas.

Richie's eyes narrowed in confusion and concern.

"Eddie?" He whispered to him.

He didn't answer.

Alright. Here went nothing.

He gathered all the strength in his body to force himself into a sitting position.

His eyes squeezed shut at the awakening pain. Although he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as it was before. 

He quickly pushed the pain aside when he noticed Eddie's cries growing louder.

Richie forced himself onto his feet, slightly shaky, but closed the distance between them.

"Eddie? Hey, wake up, you're dreaming." Richie gently rested his hand on the demons' shoulder.

He was hot to the touch.

"I'm sorry!" Eddie called out.

Richie's brows lowered, sorry for what?

He winced as he knelt down on his knees, meeting the figure's height.

"Eddie. Hey, come on, wake up buddy. It's okay, you're safe." Richie continued to chant words of comfort.

He never thought he'd see the day when he'd be on his knees, comforting a demon.

Eventually, the figure began to calm down, before finally going still.

His eyes opened, the moon seeming to light up his chocolate brown eyes.

He was on his back now, eyes meeting with his.

"Are you okay?" Richie asked.

Eddie was quiet, seeming to be in a sort of trance.

It didn't last long.

"Oh god. Go away, I don't want you seeing me like this." Tears broke free as Eddie buried his face into the sheet.

A sharp pain shot through Richie's chest, and he knew it wasn't from the injuries.

He gently reached out, resting his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Don't." He snapped, tensing at the touch.

"No. I'm not going to leave you." Richie said sternly, wrapping his other arm around him.

Next came one of his wings.

This was the first time he'd moved his wings since yesterday, and somehow, it felt more painless than he thought.

Now, his wing was draped over them, providing a large shield from the outside world.

It was a long moment of silence.

Eddie slowly moved onto his side to focus on him.

"I- I thought you didn't want people to touch your wings..." He sniffed.

"Well. I'll make an exception, just this once." A small smile spread across Richie's face.

Eddie slowly followed suite, "Can you... can you lay with me?" 

Richie was brought aback by the request.

"Of course." He answered almost instantly.

It took a couple minutes, but soon Richie was laying on the hammock, Eddie nuzzled against him, and wings covered them both.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Eddie asked.

"No. I'm fine." He said.

Yes, he was in pain, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"But you seem to be hurting. Why were you crying?" He asked.

Eddie didn't answer for a long time.

He took a deep shaky breath, "You once asked me... how I got into hell..." 

Richie felt his chest tighten at the memory.

Eddie. Demon. Hell. Sin. Evil.

"Yes?" Richie said, "What happened? I mean, I've learned so much about you, you... you're too kind to go to hell. You're not evil." 

Eddie chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Sorry. Um... So, what happened? I won't judge." Richie said.

"Or hate me?" Eddie added curiously.

Richie felt his stomach drop, 'That bad, huh.' 

"No. I promise." He swore.

Eddie looked up at him, clearly searching for signs of a joke or lie.

After a few seconds, he lowered his head, taking a deep breath, "I... I took my own life."

Richie felt every inch of his body stiffen and grow cold, heart failing for a few seconds.

For a few long minutes, he couldn't hear nor feel anything around him. He could only hear the demon's words echo in his head.

"Richie? Richie? Richie! Please say something? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I-" He was crying again.

The feeling of tears falling onto his shirt seemed to pull him out of his shocked state.

Richie looked down at the demon, who was preparing to leave the hammock.

He quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, wrapping his arms and wings around him tighter, almost as if to restrain him.

"Wh-why? Why? After what I said? What I did..."

"Doesn't make me think any less of you." Richie managed.

They lay in this position for a few more minutes.

Finally, Eddie lifted his head after Richie loosened his hold on him.

He sniffled a couple times before resting his head down on his shoulder, breath hitting his neck.

"Thank you." He managed.

Another few moments of silence.

"Wh-why did you do it?" Richie risked asking.

Silence.

"I... back then, like maybe 20 years ago, that age wasn't the best generation. I... I was gay... Hell, I still am, but... Back then, it wasn't really... allowed."

"Allowed? You needed permission to be..." Richie trailed off, still processing the term.

"Pretty much." Eddie said humorlessly, "I was an outsider to the town. I kept to myself, but of course they found me wherever I went. They... they did... horrible things. It was never-ending... Over the years, it only got worse. They call me a faggot, a mistake, an abomination, I... I just couldn't take it." 

Tears were in his eyes again.

Richie was too drawn in to comment, his chest tightening at the upcoming events.

"On the night I deemed to call my last..." Eddie continued, "I came to realize the best way to black out the hatred, was alcohol. So, I got wasted. The more I drank, the less I heard the voices. I must have lost count of how many bottles I had emptied. But it never felt like it was enough."

He went silent again.

Richie didn't need to hear anymore.

He knew what came next.

"And how long have you been roaming the earth?" Richie asked, trying to change the subject to a somewhat lighter theme.

"Umm. A few years, maybe 5? This generation is... interesting. It's nice to learn all the new additions they've made over time. Plus, most people I've made contact with are pretty nice. I still keep to myself though." Eddie said.

Richie nodded.

This sounded like an interesting life.

He wondered if angels ever did this.

"Anyway." Eddie spoke up, taking a deep breath, slightly squirmy. "Thanks... for listening. I never really... open up to anyone... before... thank you."

He nuzzled his nose into his chest, which made Richie tense.

"Can we just stay like this? Just for tonight?" Eddie whispered, already seeming half asleep.

Richie was silent for a few minutes, which seemed to be the answer he needed.

The demon went limp against him, arm slightly wrapped around him.

Minutes passed and Richie slowly began to relax.

He'd seen the worse in this demon, he'd seen him at his absolute vulnerable state.

And damn if it didn't make him protective over him.

Angel and Demon, friends, allies.

Who would have thought.

Richie sighed, tilting his head until it rested on Eddie's.

With that, he found sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning when Richie awoke again.

However, it wasn't the way he wanted to.

He felt something slithering up his stomach. 

He wasn't sure why he wasn't worried, maybe he was just still too tired.

The limb slowly made its way up his neck, before resting on his cheek.

Richie still had his eyes closed, but over time, he began to observe his surroundings.

"Eddie. Your foot is in my face." He managed calmly.

A quiet snicker, "What are you talking about?"

He felt a couple toes tap his nose gently.

"Get your foot out of my face." Richie continued calmly.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. You must be dreaming." His heel tapped his forehead.

Richie sighed, "Now you're just doing this to piss me off."

He had yet to open his eyes through this whole ordeal.

"Is it working?" Eddie giggled, his foot moving back down to his cheek before lightly hitting it.

Richie immediately grabbed the limb, forcing it away until it was at the edge of the hammock.

Eddie was laughing, but was soon followed by a thud.

"Shit." He grunted, but was still laughing.

Richie grinned, still refusing to open his eyes to check on him, "That's what you get."

He nuzzled more into the open space of the hammock.

He was almost asleep again when Eddie's hand clamped down on his arm, and pulled him down.

Richie's eyes widened, but couldn't break the smile from his face, even as he went crashing to the ground.

His wings saved most of his fall, and they weren't in as much pain as they had been.

Before he could regain himself, he felt the demons' body over him.

Hands were resting on either side of him, one knee wedged between his legs, the other nearly straddling his hips.

 _Now_ Richie was wide awake.

He was staring up at Eddie, who still had a smile on his face.

Richie almost felt trapped. He _was_ trapped. And he did not like feeling trapped.

His body refused to do anything, however.

He just stared at the being above him. 

Eddie's smile was slowly fading, and soon, so was the distance between them.

"...U-" Richie managed the weak attempt under his breath.

He swallowed. 

"Mind helping me up? I'm in pain here." Richie managed, still almost a whisper.

He could feel Eddie's breath on his face, but the movements stopped.

It was silent and still for a few long minutes.

Finally, Eddie sighed, a small smile crossing his face again, "Yeah. Sorry."

He moved off of him, offering a hand as he went.

For a split second, Richie almost missed the warmth.

He took the demons' hand and he was hoisted into a sitting position.

The pain came with it, but it wasn't near as bad as it usually was.

"Here, let's get you back onto the hammock." Eddie knelt down, wrapping one of Richie's arms around him and they stood.

Eddie helped him back over to the hammock, which he nearly wanted to collapse on it again.

It went silent between them for a long time.

Eddie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact, "I, uh... I think I'm gonna go into town and get some actual breakfast. What would you like?"

Richie thought for a few seconds, "Hmm. Maybe more of those waffles, like the other day?"

Eddie smiled, "Sure thing buddy. I'll get you a big stack."

"Well, that won't be necessary, but, thank you." Richie returned the smile.

Eddie nodded.

Another awkward moment of silence.

"Well, ahem. I'll be right back. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." Eddie instructed.

Richie rolled his eyes, "Yes, _your majesty_." 

Eddie breathed a laugh before turning from him, leaving the building.

Richie waited for a few moments, until he was sure Eddie was gone.

He exhaled a long breath.

_What had just happened?_

He'd never had Eddie so close to him.

Sure they'd laid together last night, but... this felt different.

_Why did Eddie pin him like that? Why did he let him? Why was he getting closer to him? Why could he feel Eddie's breath on his face? Why-_

The questions piled on and on.

The memory of Eddie's eyes inches in front of him, his breath... his lips. It made his stomach flutter.

This feeling... It was new to him.

And he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

* * *

"Stupid. How could I be so _stupid_! He's a fucking angel! I shouldn't even be- Why would he even-? _Ugh!_ " Eddie groaned.

He'd been arguing with himself as he walked through the open lands.

Why did this angel make him feel things? He hadn't felt these things since...- 

At least, not feelings for others in a long time.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite little half-pint." A voice sounded behind him.

A voice he hadn't heard in a long time. A voice that made his hair on his arms and neck stand on end. A voice he hoped he'd never hear again.

He slowly turned to the figure.

He stood a few feet away from him.

Good, maybe he'd able to make a run for it when the opportunity arose.

"H-hey. What are you doing here?" Eddie asked, trying to act casual.

The taller demon took a few steps towards him, in which Eddie gladly copied backwards.

"Just visiting. I thought it was you I saw yesterday. Just wasn't sure." 

Eddie glared at him, _What was he up to? Did he know about Richie? Is that why he was here?_

"So. How's life? I never really understood what you see in this place." The demon continued, resuming his walk towards him.

Soon, they stood a mere foot apart.

"What do you want, Henry?" Eddie asked.

"Like I said, visiting. I've been watching you for a while-"

"Well that's not creepy." Eddie commented.

Henry glared at him, offended to be cut off, "... I see you've been hanging out with an angel."

A rush of panic ran through Eddie's chest, but he kept it hidden.

"Yeah? What about it? We're tracking a demon."

Henry grinned, letting out a laugh, "Tracking a demon? _You_? You're actually working against your own kind? I'm wounded." Henry put a hand to his chest, faking a look of pain.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "If you're finished. I'd like to be on my way." 

When he didn't speak again, Eddie turned from him, resuming his walk towards town.

"Hey. Where do you think _you're_ going?" Henry finally spoke again, and he grabbed Eddie by the arm roughly.

Eddie acted on instinct.

He spun around, landing a punch directly square in the other demons' face.

Henry staggered back, letting out a yell of pain, covering his nose.

He withdrew his hand, which was covered in blood, which also ran down his face.

He slowly set his focus back on Eddie.

Eddie tensed, prepared for a fight, even though he knew he probably didn't stand a chance.

"You motherfucking fa-" Henry stalked towards him, when suddenly, a heavy flap of wings sounded behind him, followed by a quiet groan.

Henry spun around to the noise.

Eddie stared in disbelief.

' _Richie? He could fly_?' 

Barely by the looks of it.

He was bent over now, looking as though he was near to collapsing.

_This wasn't good._

Henry laughed, "Well. Is this your little guardian angel?"

Even though Henry had his back turned to him, Eddie could hear the falter in his voice.

"Leave him be." Richie said lowly.

Henry laughed, longer this time, "Or what? You look a little out of shape there." 

Richie's wings rose slightly, and he closed the distance between them, but Henry seemed prepared.

When he was close, Henry's fist met with the side of Richie's face, and Eddie swore he could hear a snapping sound.

Richie staggered a bit, but managed to keep his footing.

He glared at the demon, hiding any sign of pain or reaction.

"Wow. And I thought angels were supposed to be these almighty beings with unlimited powers." Henry had closed the distance between them, punching him again, following him, and punching him, until Richie collapsed onto the ground.

"You're weak. I'm almost ashamed to be labeled lower than you angels." Henry stood over him, "No matter. I guess I'll set a good example for hell that we can rise...!" 

He lifted his fist again to deliver a final strike.

However, it never came.

Seconds before Richie could be struck again, a sharp object pierced deep into the demons' back.

Henry wheezed, trying to look behind him.

Eddie winced as he dug the dagger in deeper before jerking it upwards, causing a loud snapping sound.

Henry cried out, but it didn't last long as his body slowly began to dissipate until there was nothing left.

Eddie stood, stunned for a few seconds as to what just happened.

_So that's what happened if a demon got stabbed by an angel..._

And to think, this could have been him a week ago.

He took a deep breath, focusing on the angel, who was still on the ground, but had managed to sit up.

Their eyes locked and for a few seconds, nothing was said.

They both seemed surprised by their actions.

Eddie cleared his throat, "Well. What do you know? It _did_ come in handy." 

He closed the distance between them, offering his hand to the angel.

Richie hesitated for a few seconds, before accepting the help.

He groaned when he stood again, and looked near ready to collapse again.

Another few moments of silence, both simply staring at each other.

"Um... Why- why did you come? I mean, thanks for the help, but... you're still injured." Eddie stuttered.

"He seems to be one of the demons who doesn't get along with you." Richie replied.

"Yeah, you could say that." Eddie rolled his eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Eddie sighed before closing the distance, handing Richie the dagger.

Richie glanced down at it, almost as though he hadn't seen it before.

Eddie nearly flinched when Richie rested his hand on his.

He carefully urged Eddie to tighten his hold on the item, before gently pushing his hand forward.

As the motions occurred, Eddie slowly began to get the hint.

He looked up at the angel, eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

Richie smiled, "Keep it. I think you need it more than I do." 

Eddie felt his chest flutter.

_There went that feeling again..._

Nonetheless, he cleared his throat.

"Well. Since you seem to be on your feet again, don't suppose you want to walk with me into town. Get breakfast, go from there?" Eddie offered.

Richie nodded.

"Ah, but first, ya gotta put those wings away. Think you're able to do that yet?" Eddie asked.

Richie gave him a look of confusion and glanced back at his wings as if he'd just realized they were there.

Soon, loud snapping sounds filled the air.

Richie groaned at the pain, but continued to retract his wings.

Eddie winced, almost imagining the pain he must be feeling.

Slowly, little by little, the wings began to grow smaller, until they disappeared within him.

Richie was panting now, nearly kneeling over.

Eddie slowly closed the distance between them, risking to rest his hand on his shoulder.

If Richie noticed him, he didn't show it.

"If you want, you can go back to rest, and I'll-" 

" _No_. I'm fine. I just... need a moment." Richie breathed out.

Eddie didn't believe him, but offered his support, allowing Richie to lean against him.

After a few more minutes, Eddie took a few steps forward to see if Richie could follow.

He was shaky, but with his arm around Eddie's shoulders, he gained his balance.

Together, they made their way to the town.

* * *

"Damn. You really love waffles, don't you? I mean, I don't blame you, you haven't eaten in nearly a week." Eddie ranted, watching in amusement.

Richie had to have been on his third serving by now.

He paused, staring at Eddie.

Eddie's brows lowered in confusion, "What? I'm just saying. Don't let me interrupt you from your personal paradise."

Richie continued to stare.

Eddie's brows furrowed further, "Hello?" 

When he received no reply, Eddie waved his hand in front of Richie's face.

Finally, Richie blinked but still stared, slightly leaning to the right.

After a few more seconds, it finally clicked.

Richie had been staring at something behind him.

He inwardly rolled his eyes, ' _What could be so interesting that caught his attention so intensely?'_

When he turned around, he then noticed there was a TV hanging at the corner of the building, hanging from the ceiling.

After a few seconds of observation, he noticed the news was on.

"Turn it up." Richie instructed.

Eddie turned back to Richie, giving him another look of confusion.

Then, without asking further questions, he stood, heading for the TV, reaching up for the volume buttons. 

"Uh, sir, please don't mess with that." A waitress called from a distance.

Both angel and demon ignored her.

Richie stood, reaching Eddie's side, eyes glued to the screen.

_"This just in. An entire town nearly turned to rubble by a sudden downpour of bombs. There are over 100 deaths, possibly 200 more severely injured. Officials are trying to determine whether or not this was an attempted terrorist attack...-"_

"Where is this?" Richie asked.

Eddie stared at the screen a little longer. "Riverside California, I think... you don't think...?"

"Where are we now?" Richie asked, finally focusing on him.

"Colorado, why?" Eddie asked.

"And how far are we from California?" Richie asked.

"I don't know...? A day's worth? Or a couple hours by plane? Where are you going with this?" Eddie asked.

Richie sighed.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to step away from the TV. If you're finished I will have to ask you to leave." The waitress said, moving between them to change the volume on the TV again.

Richie scoffed before turning to leave, heading out the door without another word.

Eddie stood in place for a few seconds.

It wasn't until he noticed Richie growing further and further away from him that he finally decided to move.

He quickly paid the waitress, before leaving to chase after the angel.

He was confused beyond.

"Richie... wait! Where are you going? Come on, slow down." Eddie called after him.

It was raining... hard.

Finally, he stopped when he crossed the road, standing under the roof of a building.

Eddie finally caught up to him, panting slightly, his clothes and hair drenched.

Richie was in the same position.

"I don't think Henry was our demon." Richie finally spoke.

Eddie stared at him, confused.

"If the bombing happened recently, I don't think there was any way he could have done that then come all this way here in that short time period." Richie continued, almost as if he were talking to himself.

A few moments of silence.

"Okay. Well, are we gonna go after this one now?" Eddie asked.

Richie nodded, "This has to be him. They bombed a place a couple weeks ago, then they bombed the town we were in a week ago, now they're in Califlower." 

"California." Eddie corrected.

"Yes." Richie nodded, seeming to barely acknowledge the term.

More silence, covered by rain and frequent thunder.

"Well. Okay, I guess we're going to California, but right now, we need to get out of the rain. There's a clothing store just over there. If we're to travel, you have got to change, because your clothes are ruined. I'm surprised the restaurant didn't say anything." Eddie ranted on.

Richie glanced down at his drenched clothing, in which his shirt was nearly torn off. His pants were ripped in many different places too.

"Yeah, so, let's go." Eddie nodded, grabbing hold of the angels' shoulder, urging him towards the building across the street.

* * *

Richie was confused at first on what to do with the clothing.

It annoyed Eddie, but at the same time, found it amusing and, dare he say it, cute.

"Just, find something you like, make sure it's your size, then go into one of those rooms and change." Eddie explained.

"How will I know?" Richie asked, scanning the never-ending items.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Oh my god. _Okay_ , here." 

He approached him from behind, gently grabbing at the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Richie tensed, attempting to move away.

"Extra large." Eddie ignored him, before letting go of the shirt.

"What?" Richie asked, massaging the back of his neck as if he were attacked.

"That's what size shirt you have. As for your pants, uhh... you'll have to pick a shirt and go change, and when you do, check the back of your pants. There will be a little tag on the waistband. That will be the size of pants you get, or, whatever fits around that size." Eddie explained, eyes focusing elsewhere.

Richie gave him a look of confusion, but soon returned his focus onto the clothing.

Eddie had already changed.

He wore a light red shirt with a small wing design on the corner. Along with a pair of jeans.

He had thrown his previous clothes away and paid for the new ones.

Finally, about half an hour later, Richie stepped out of the changing room.

Eddie had to do a double take when he saw him.

Richie wore a white-buttoned up shirt with so many designs on it, he nearly glowed like a beacon.

Not that Eddie was complaining.

He was literally wearing a Hawaiian type shirt, followed by a new pair of jeans, and... shoes.

Eddie was slightly taken aback by that, but also impressed that he didn't need to explain them.

"Well. How does it look?" Richie spoke up.

Eddie quickly shook his head, "Oh, uh, you look fine... great... nice- uh. Looks great." 

_Way to go dumbass._

Richie gave him a look, but shook his head dismissively.

"Okay then. Let's go pay and we'll be on our way." Eddie said, leading them to the front of the store.

Richie observed him, never failing to look fascinated as to how he interacted with humans.

The cashier was tending to Eddie, but he knew her focus was trained elsewhere.

Richie seemed completely unaware.

After paying, Eddie ushered Richie out, giving the lady a polite nod, before they were back outside.

The rain had calmed a little, so they stood under the safety of the roof.

Eddie couldn't help the snort and snicker that escaped him.

"What?" Richie asked.

Eddie chuckled, "That lady was definitely checking you out."

Richie gave him a look of confusion, before glancing inside the building.

The lady had resumed to her work place.

"I think she was even drooling. Of course, who wouldn't fin an angel attractive, I mean, you're an _angel_." Eddie said.

Richie tilted his head, seeming more confused as ever, "What are you talking about?" 

"I-" Eddie tried to find a further explanation, but had nothing, "Never mind. Let's just, get out of this shit hole."

He left the safety of the store's shelter, back out into the rain.

Richie hesitated for a few seconds, before making his way to Eddie's side.

Eddie glanced at him through the corner of his eyes.

A small smile crossed his face, before lightly bumping his shoulder, "Cheer up, we're going to Hollywood!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Richie hissed out.

"Hey. It's the only way. I can't exactly afford a car, not that I'd use it much anyway. We definitely ain't walking, and I know your wings are still healing, plus, I don't really want you to have to carry my weight. So, here's the next option. Calm down, we'll only be in the air for about 2 hours. We just sit back and relax." Eddie explained.

Richie seemed to barely pay attention to him.

He'd taken Eddie's talk about planes as a joke, but now that they were actually in one...

' _Alright, if all passengers would please take their seats as we prepare to take flight. You will find a manual in a compartment next to you. You may read over it to prepare for any possible mishaps. My name is Jenny and thank you for choosing American Airlines._ '

A red light turned on at the front of the plane, indicating for others to stay seated.

Richie glanced over at Eddie when he heard the sound of ruffling paper.

He had found the manual, and was casually reading through it as though it were a magazine.

He felt the plane vibrate slightly, before they were moving.

He looked outside the window, watching as buildings and lights passed by.

Soon, the road they were on was narrowing, and it looked as though they would go down, even if they weren't in the air already.

Richie jumped when he felt a hand rest on his.

He spun around, prepared to tell whoever it was not to touch him.

However, he was only met with Eddie's eyes, features calm, a small smile on his face.

Richie glanced down at their intertwined hands.

"Relax. Close your eyes. You're fine." Eddie spoke in a soft voice.

Richie let out a deep breath as he felt as though gravity was disappearing.

They were flying further into the air now.

He sighed, before closing his eyes, closing his hand around Eddie's.

_Damn this world and everything in it._

He remained in this position, even when there was a light beep sound, along with a voice.

' _Hello, this is your flight captain speaking. We are now in the air, if you would like to stretch your legs or use the restroom, you may do so now. Please remember to turn off all electronics. The flight attendants will be around soon to provide snacks and other necessities. I hope you enjoy your flight. Thank you._ ' 

The voice faded away again.

"Well, we're up in the air now. I think I'll-" Eddie began, starting to stand.

Richie simply tightened his hold on the demons' hand.

Whether it was fear or simply that he didn't want him sneaking around, he didn't know.

Eddie stared down at their hands, before trailing up to his eyes.

Richie should have let go.

He was sure Eddie would never let him hear the end of this.

He was tired of making himself look vulnerable in front of him.

A small smile crossed Eddie's face before he slowly sat back down next to him.

Richie took a deep breath, turning his focus to the ceiling of the plane, any other place that Eddie.

Eddie's hand closed around his, and for the entire flight, he never left.

* * *

"Richie. Psst, Rich, wake up." Eddie gently tapped his shoulder.

Damn. When he was out, he was _out._

"Hey. Wake up sleepy, or the plane will leave again." Eddie continued.

Finally, he began to stir, opening his eyes.

He shuffled before sitting up straight, a look of pain immediately crossing his face.

"Yeah, I know, you're probably in pain. I'll look at the injuries when we get out of here and find a hotel for the night." Eddie said.

He really pitied him.

Whether Richie liked it or not.

He helped Richie onto his feet and they left the plane.

Eddie found his backpack in the midst of the suitcases before guiding them out into the cool evening.

Richie was nearly asleep again.

Finally, Eddie found a decent hotel, paying for a room and nearly carrying Richie to the room.

When they walked in, Eddie carefully set Richie down on the bed.

Almost immediately, his head found the pillow and was asleep in seconds.

That wasn't what Eddie had planned...

He wanted to at least look over his injuries before he rested, but...

_Fuck it._

He sighed, making his way to the other bed.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tired too.

Just for a couple hours.

* * *

When Richie awoke again, he shot up into a sitting position, nearly panicking from the new surroundings.

"Hey, calm down. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon. You sleep like a dead person sometimes." Eddie sounded next to him, setting down a Styrofoam box.

Richie stared down at the item, "What's this?"

"Well, there wasn't any place that was serving breakfast, so... you're stuck with grilled cheese." Eddie said.

Richie gave him a look, before grabbing the box, opening it with curiosity.

"It's pretty good, actually. If we moved somewhere permanent, I'd definitely make some, home fresh." Eddie ranted.

Richie grabbed one half of the sandwich before taking a bite.

It wasn't the sugary flavor he remembered, but it wasn't bad.

Eddie sat down next to him, stealing a couple of the fries every now and then.

When he was finished, Eddie took the box, placing it into the trash before standing in front of him.

"Alright. Take your shirt off."

Richie gave him an incredulous look, almost as if he'd just slapped him.

"I need to check your wounds and clean them. Come on." Eddie continued.

Richie glared at him, before scoffing, "You know, I'm getting tired of you telling me what to do."

He stood, nonetheless, unbuttoning his shirt before placing it onto the bed.

"Turn around." Eddie motioned.

Richie rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

Eddie tried so damn hard not to get too distracted.

Yes, he'd treated him the past few days, but he'd never had him this... exposed before.

His back was sprinkled with scars, but none were fresh or bleeding, thank goodness.

There was a cut on both sides of Richie's shoulder blades, the length ran about a foot long.

It wasn't bleeding, but was a nasty red.

This must have been where his wings were.

"Does this hurt?" Eddie asked, slowly reaching up to rest his hand on his left shoulder.

Richie spun around almost instantly, having Eddie pinned to the wall, one hand at his throat.

Eddie was taken by surprise, but answered with ease, "I'll take that as a _yes_."

Richie glared at him, "Do. Not. Touch." 

One of Eddie's hands shot up to Richie's arm when his grip tightened slightly.

"Okay! Okay! I won't. Will you let me go now? Please!" Eddie felt his heart racing.

_Shit._

Richie hesitated for a few seconds.

_It was too long._

"Come on asshole, let go of me!" Eddie's voice grew more frantic, wrestling with the angels' arm.

His breath was beginning to leave him, and it wasn't from Richie's hand.

He could feel tears prickling at his eyes.

This seemed to grab Richie's attention, and he withdrew, taking a couple steps back.

Eddie took a breath of relief, but it didn't help.

His mind was reeling with too many unwanted memories.

He rested his hand against the table next to the bed.

All tension from Richie began to wither away, replaced by curiosity.

"... Eddie?"

Eddie held a hand out to Richie, cautioning him to stay back, "I'm fine, I'm fine, just-"

He was hyperventilating, and there never seemed to be enough air for him.

"Are you... Okay?" Richie asked.

Eddie nodded his head, which gradually turned into a shake from side to side.

"Here. Sit down." Richie wrapped his arms around him, and they sat down on the bed.

Eddie obeyed, but it didn't help any.

Richie was looking him over, worry clear on his face.

The more the air left him, the more desperately he tried to inhale, his breath turning into a wheeze.

"Eddie... Eds! Breathe!" He demanded, wrapping his arms around his shoulder, bringing him close.

Eddie tried, and tried, but to no avail.

"Listen to me. Calm down. I-I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry for attacking you, just... breathe. Inhale..." Richie instructed.

It took a while, but Eddie managed a weak inhale.

"Okay, good, now exhale." Richie continued.

The instructions and actions went on for a good five minutes before air finally returned to him.

 _Fuck._ He hadn't had one of these in years.

"Are you okay?" Richie's arms were still around him, and he could feel his breath against his face.

It nearly made him shiver.

He nodded weakly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine now."

"What happened? I mean, yes I was probably overreacting, but... It seemed to do more to you. Why couldn't you breathe? Why-"

"Let's just say..." Eddie broke him off, "I've had one too many experiences of being pinned against the wall like that. The wall, or the floor. Bad memories, y'know?" 

Richie was quiet for a few seconds. 

"Oh..." He finally managed in a whisper, "Shit. I'm sorry."

"No. I... probably deserved it. I didn't mean-"

"No. It wasn't an excuse. I should have reacted like that. It's just... they're sensitive." Richie said.

"Noted." Eddie said, smiling weakly.

It was silent for a long time, Eddie was surprised Richie still had a hold of him.

His body was warm. Bare, and warm.

However, before he could let himself get more comfortable.

"Ahem. Well. That happened." He managed to get himself untangled from Richie's arms, "H-how about you take a shower. We can check your wounds in the morning."

Richie stared up at him in silence.

He obviously wanted to say more, but kept silent.

Finally, he stood, and Eddie could feel himself uncontrollably tense up, slowly making distance between them.

Richie slowly passed him, giving him a look of remorse, before soon disappearing into the bathroom.

Eddie waited for a few minutes, listening to the water start.

He moved back until he sat down onto the other bed, eyes still glued to the door.

 _What... the fuck just happened_?

He accepted the fact that he probably deserved what he got, but... He never thought something so little would have him make such a big deal about it.

Richie had gone from angry with him, to concern and worried... even caring.

He expressed so much emotion, Eddie never knew what to make of them.

He just knew that it kept him drawn to the angel.

Eddie sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

_What the fuck was he getting himself into?_


	8. Chapter 8

Richie awoke to the sound of voices.

He opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry.

As he scanned his surroundings, he noticed the TV turned on. There was a man explaining the weather.

"Morning." Eddie sounded next to him.

Richie turned his head, which awakened some muscle pain.

"I've been watching the news for about an hour now. Nothing on the bombing, so, I guess we go there personally and see what we an find out." Eddie continued.

Richie didn't reply, simply staring.

He remembered what had happened last night.

He had accidentally snapped on him. For the first time, he actually felt bad for attacking a demon, attacking Eddie.

Richie had noticed Eddie had done anything to avoid him, almost flinching every time he came near.

However, now... now he seemed fine.

"What?" Eddie broke off his train of thought.

It wasn't until then that he realized he'd been staring at him the entire time.

Richie sighed, sitting up, a wave of dizziness coming over him.

He ignored it, however, and focused on Eddie again, "Are you okay?" 

Eddie's eyes narrowed, almost looking in thought, "Yeah... why?"

Richie wanted to say that he knew he was lying, but... he almost sounded convincing.

He decided to let it slide. "I... Never mind."

"Good. Up for some waffles?" Eddie climbed out of his bed.

Richie remained baffled.

He acted as though nothing had happened.

"Uh. Sure." Richie said hesitantly.

After about half an hour later, they had had breakfast and left the hotel.

Eddie tracked down a taxi and they rode for an hour until they were a mile outside of Riverside.

The driver said he wasn't authorized to enter the town due to circumstances.

Eddie paid and they were soon alone.

Even from a distance, they could see smoke and ash coming from the town.

"Looks like this demon is becoming more and more ruthless." Eddie said, a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

Richie didn't reply, moving forward without a word.

The closer they came, the louder and more frantic the sirens sounded.

Blue and red lights decorated the ashen town.

"Holy fuck. I've seen demons cause destruction, but never _this_ much." Eddie commented.

Richie still remained quiet as they walked through the town.

It didn't take long before they were noticed.

"Uh, sir, sirs!" A cop spotted them, blocking their path, "What is your purpose here? Unless you're injured, I suggest you return to your homes."

"We are finding the demon responsible for this destruction." Richie said plainly.

The policeman gave him a look of confusion.

Eddie snorted.

"Uhhh... Sure you are buddy. H-how about you leave that to us, hmm? Now, move along." he patted the angels' shoulder, urging them away.

Eddie lightly grabbed Richie's arm when he was about to protest, carefully pulling him towards him, slowly walking away.

After they made it a good few feet away, Richie forced himself away from the demon.

"Well. That went well." Eddie said as they turned back to watch the police from a distance, humor clear in his voice.

"How do we get past them? I could knock them out. I can't kill them." Richie was mainly talking to himself.

A few moments of silence.

"Hmm. Here, hold me." Eddie said.

"Wha-"

That was the only warning he got before Eddie suddenly went limp, falling to the ground.

It was almost reflex as the angel caught his fall.

"The fuck Eddie?" Richie snapped.

 _Silence_.

Richie scanned his facial features.

He was unconscious.

"Eddie...?" He shook him gently.

_Nothing._

"... Eddie?" His voice rose.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Eddie! Wake u-"

"Got it." Eddie suddenly sat up like nothing had happened.

Richie stared, baffled as Eddie stood up.

He casually dusted himself off, before looking down at the angel. "You okay there?"

Richie stood, "What the hell was that?"

Eddie sighed, "I just went to one of those kind officers, got inside his head, gathered his information, and came back here."

Richie stared at him, understanding nothing he just said.

"Think of it as a printer. Scan the data and print it, and I... Never mind." Eddie broke off when he noticed the clueless look he was given, "Anyway... I had to leave my body to do so."

"So you possessed him?" Richie asked in an accusing voice.

Eddie winced, "Yes and no. Possession is when you take control. I did nothing to his body. I just gathered what information he had. No harm came to him, I promise."

Richie gave him a wary look, but sighed, "Okay. And what did you find out?"

"Robert Grey." Eddie said simply.

"Come again?" Richie asked.

"That's their primary suspect.... it's deep in the back of their mind, of course, but they've got history with him. He's been labelled a possible serial killer. They have been looking for him for a while... Damn, you angels are slow if it took you _this_ long to find out about him." Eddie smiled.

"Shut up." Richie snapped.

They left the scene in silence, taking in the city of ashes.

"So. What are we gonna do now? Go to the next town? Look around and then-"

" _Quiet_." Richie hissed, holding his arm out to halt the demon.

He could sense Eddie was about to retort, but had decided to stay quiet.

Richie took a few cautious steps forward, eyes glued to a worn down building.

It was dark, but he swore he saw something move, and it wasn't a rodent.

Not exactly anyway.

Richie was inches before the building now, peeking into the darkness.

Finally, he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him.

Then, it was as if everything moved in fast motion.

The figure burst out of the building, taking off in a dead run.

Richie's wings sprouted from his back and he flew after him.

He could hear Eddie call behind him, but he didn't care.

He was flying just above the demon now, swooping down and wrapping his arms around him before taking off into the air.

The demon screamed and struggled the higher they went.

Finally, he stopped, they were floating right above the clouds.

"Hey! Hey hey hey hey! Don't drop me, man. I didn't do anything." The demon squirmed more.

"Really? You're in a town which was recently blown to dust." Richie glared down at him.

"Yeah? I was curious. That wasn't me!" The figure shouted.

"Then who was it?" Richie demanded.

The demon went silent, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to form words.

Richie sighed, before releasing the demon.

A piercing scream followed suite.

Richie counted to five before flying down to catch the demon.

The demon nearly clung down on his legs.

"P-please! I don't know anything!" He nearly cried, "...H-h-hey what about that other demon? You didn't attack him!" 

The demon pointed to the ground.

"He's with me." Richie said flatly.

The demon stared at him, mouth agape, but quickly composed himself, "Uhh... I'm with ya too! I mean... I can help with find him!" 

"Him?" Richie repeated.

"Uh- w-well. It's gotta be a dude, ri- ahhhhh!" 

Richie released the demon again.

Another five seconds.

They were a few feet from the ground now, but high enough that if he dropped him again, the landing would do some damage.

"OKAY! Okay! I'll tell you." He said, nearly on the verge of crying.

"Robert. That's probably your demon. He's the biggest and baddest of all of us. He's been around for a while."

"Where can I find him?" Richie asked.

"I... I don't know, man. I just got here a few hours ago." 

Richie glared at him, loosening his hold on him.

"No no no no! P-please!" The demon clung onto his leg tightly, "I told you everything I know!" 

_Not enough._

"Go home." Richie said, and with an abrupt flap of his wings, the demon lost his grip and went toppling to the ground.

Richie could hear the thud from where he was.

He sighed, slowly lowering himself back to the ground, wings folding behind him.

He nearly winced at the awakening pain that shot through him.

He was too caught up with adrenaline to notice it earlier.

At least his wings worked.

"Richie!" Eddie's faint voice sounded in the distance.

Soon, he was coming to the top of the hill, nearly crawling and clearly panting.

"Ugh. Finally!" He groaned as he straightened himself to walk towards him.

He paused at the still body of the other demon.

"Uh, is he dead?" Eddie asked.

"If not, close to it." Richie said.

Eddie focused on him, "So you can fly again now?" 

Richie extended one of his wings, trying to hide the pain in his features, "Somewhat."

"You're hurting aren't you?" Eddie said flatly.

Richie glared at him.

Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes, "Okay. Well. Let's head to the next town for a place to rest and I'll check and see if you've hurt anything else."

Richie watched as Eddie walked past him.

They walked together in silence.

"Also. Don't do that again." Eddie said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Richie retorted.

"You can't just... pop out your wings whenever. Especially not in public." Eddie explained.

Richie lowered his eyes in confusion, "But I did that day we were at the theatre." 

"Yeah, but everyone was currently running for their lives. If they saw you, they either died before they told the tale, or too traumatized by the events to remember." Eddie said.

Richie remained silent as he took in the information.

"Look, I'm just saying to be careful. You're on earth, remember?"

"Yes. You seem to enjoy reminding me every day." Richie rolled his eyes.

Eddie smiled, "Someone has to make sure you can make it on your own." 

Richie gave him a look.

Then, a smile broke across his face, and a light laugh escaped them, gradually turning into full-on laughter, which echoed in the air as they walked towards the setting sun.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late afternoon when Eddie had found another decent hotel to settle in a few towns over.   
Richie gratefully made his way to the bed, groaning as he sat down.   
Eddie sighed, giving him a look of sympathy.   
This angel really did overdo himself this time.   
"Well. If you're going to look at my injuries. I'd like if you would do so, I'd like to sleep." Richie muttered.   
Eddie shook his head out of his thoughts.   
Right.   
He moved until he stood before Richie. "So, where do you hurt?"  
Richie looked at him for a long few minutes and Eddie knew he was trying to hold any of those signs in.   
Finally, he sighed, "Just my back."   
"Where your wings are?" Eddie asked.   
Richie hesitated for a few more seconds before nodding.   
Eddie felt a rush of nerves run through his body, a quick flash of what happened the other night when he mentioned that area.   
He sighed, "Alright, let's take a look, as long as you promise not to try and kill me again."   
Their stare lingered in silence for a long time.   
Richie finally nodded before pulling his shirt over his body.   
Eddie was relieved to see that all the past scars had healed completely.   
Slowly, Richie turned to the side, giving Eddie access to his back.   
His breath caught in his throat.   
What was once two slit lines on his shoulder blades, was slightly wider, and blood had been trailing down his back, most of it dried now.   
"Holy fuck, Rich." His voice came out as a croak.   
"What?" Richie asked, looking over his shoulder as much as he could.   
"Your... shoulders, where your wings are... You've torn your scars open and then some. Did you not feel the blood down your back?" Eddie breathed out, his fingers ghosting down his back, just barely making contact.   
"Maybe, but I didn't really think much of it." Richie said.   
A mix of emotions ran through Eddie, finally landing on anger.   
"Fuck." He growled before heading into the bathroom.   
Richie had remained quiet behind him.   
He wet a few rags with warm water and grabbed a couple left over gauze patches.   
He felt his stomach churn at the image of where he'd be putting those patches.   
Shaking away the thought he marched back out, returning to a confused Richie's side.   
He sat down next to him, still having access to his back.   
Eddie sighed, "Okay. I'm going to clean off the blood, then I need to put these patches on over the scars. I know you don't like to be touched there, but... Can you trust me?"   
Richie was silent for a long time.   
Eddie was prepared for Richie to refuse, he wouldn't be happy, but he didn't want to put his own life on the line again.   
"Yes." His voice broke through his thoughts.   
Eddies breath caught in his throat.   
Yes?  
"Just do what you need to do." Richie continued.   
Eddie was frozen in place for a while, and before he knew it, a small smile broke across his face.   
He took a deep breath, picking up one of the rags, "Okay. First I'm just going to clean off the blood on your back. I won't touch the scars."   
Even though he had Richie's permission, he still felt the need to make sure Richie knew what he was going to do at all times, in case he wanted to back out.   
A short nod.   
Eddie carefully applied the rag on the middle of his back.   
He tensed, but didn't complain.   
Eddie let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, as he cautiously wiped away the blood down his back.   
Once again, he had to try not to get too distracted.   
The tan skin that was revealed as the blood was cleared. Smooth but bulky.   
After a few minutes of making sure he'd cleaned all the blood off, he focused onto the patches, tearing the covers off.   
He hesitated.   
"I'm going to put this patch on your left shoulder, directly over the scar. I'll need to put slight pressure on it to make sure it's secure..." Eddie explained again. "Is that okay?"   
Richie inhaled deeply, before nodding.   
Eddie let out a shaky breath, "Okay. If it hurts, let me know-"   
"Just do it." Richie spoke up.   
Eddie nodded, before carefully placing the patch over the left scar, he made sure to have it in the correct place first try before carefully applying pressure to make sure it was secure.   
Richie let out a hiss when Eddie's hand got a little too close to the scar.   
"I'm sorry!" Eddie immediately drew back, nearly flinching, expecting him to lash out again.   
"It's fine. Keep going." Richie ground out.   
Eddie hesitated for a few seconds before cautiously closing the distance again, carefully running his fingers around the edge of the patch, making sure it was attached.   
He took a deep breath as he drew back.   
"One down. One to go."   
Richie copied his sigh, nodding.   
"You Okay?" Eddie asked.   
"I'll manage. Just, get the last one on so I can rest." Richie said.   
Eddie nodded, before going to work at opening the second patch.   
He made quick work of the second one, before standing, grabbing the wrapping and rags. "All done."   
Richie looking over his shoulder as if he was trying to see the patches on his back.   
"Thank you." Richie sighed.   
"You're welcome." Eddie smiled, "Now you get your rest. We both need it."

* * *

"Richie. Richie. Richie. Wake up!" A persistent voice broke Richie from his deep sleep.   
"Hmm." Was the only smart thing his blurry brain could manage.   
"Come on. You've been asleep for 10 hours. Gotta save some sleep for later tonight or you'll be a zombie tomorrow." Eddie said.   
"Hmm." Richie replied simply.   
"Come. On. Wake. Up. I wanna take you somewhere." Eddie continued and Richie could feel his bed moving up and down as Eddie jumped against it next to him.   
"Where?" Richie mumbled, still half-asleep.  
"Get up and get dressed and I'll show you." Eddie said.   
Richie cracked an eye open, vision blurry but he could see Eddie standing above him.   
He sighed, closing it again, "I _am_ dressed."   
"Uh-Uh. I bought us some new clothes. We gotta look fashionable for this occasion." Eddie said.   
"What occasion?" Richie asked.   
"Will you just get up already? You're like a child. Geez." Eddie scoffed.   
"Look who's talking." Richie said, eyes still closed.   
Silence.   
_Thud!_  
"Ow! What the fuck?!" Richie jumped up when he felt a soft object make a harsh impact on his head.   
He quickly sat up, grabbing the object that hit him.   
It was another pillow.   
He glared at Eddie, who had a proud grin on his face. "Oh good, you're awake!"   
"Asshole." Richie growled, throwing the pillow back at him.   
Eddie laughed, barely dodging the item, which fell silently to the floor.   
"Well, now that you're up, get cleaned up and put on the new clothes I bought. I'll be waiting outside the hotel." Eddie said before leaving the room.   
Richie's eyes followed him until he had disappeared behind the door.   
When he was alone, he took a deep breath.   
This demon.   
They were wasting time.   
Although he would only admit to himself that he kind of liked the company and views.   
After about twenty minutes, Richie had washed up, avoiding the patch, of course, and had put on the new pair of clothes.   
The new clothing felt strange to him, but he figured he'd deal with it.

* * *

"Ready?" Eddie asked as Richie made his way to him.   
"As I'll ever be. Where are we going?" Richie said.   
"Just come on. I want you to meet someone." Eddie said, giving Richie's arm a gentle tug.   
Richie's eyes narrowed, "Meet who? Unless you've found this, Robert person, I'm not interested."   
Eddie pouted, "Come on. It'll be fun. You won't regret it. I promise."   
Richie stared at him in silence for a long, long time.   
Finally, he let out a groan of defeat, "Fiiine."   
"Yay! Okay let's go. He's just a couple blocks away from here."   
"What is so important that I should know of this character?" Richie asked.   
"I don't know, really. I haven't seen him in years, I forgot he lived here." Eddie said as they walked down the darkening street.   
Richie scoffed, but didn't ask anymore questions.   
After another twenty minutes, they were approaching a building with a bright colorful sign lighting up the place   
_**BAR.**_  
"Bar?" Richie questioner, "You took me all this way, just to see a shining light?"   
Eddie snorted, trying his best to contain the laughter.   
"Just wait till you see the inside."   
With that, he led him inside.   
They were soon surrounded by flashing lights, music, and people. Lots and lots of people.   
Eddie could sense Richie tense beside him.   
"Why is there so much noise?"   
"What?!" Eddie tried to call over the music. "Follow me. Get away from the music!"   
Eddie guided him through the flood of humans.   
He led him to the back, where a bar table was coming into view.   
Richie stopped abruptly.   
Eddie turned to him when he noticed he wasn't being followed, "What?"  
Richie was silent for a few seconds, a glare setting in. "He's... a demon?"   
Eddies eyes narrowed in confusion, switching his focus back onto the bar where a man was tending the tables.   
_Oh._  
"Uh... yeah. But don't worry! He's good!" Eddie said quickly.   
Richie narrowed his eyes at him, jaw clenching, "I don't know if you realize, but I don't take a liking to demons."   
Eddie felt a small sharp pain run through him, but shook it off.   
"Ouch." He managed with a grin.   
"This was a waste of-"   
"Eddie?" Another voice stopped Richie's words.   
They both turned to the voice.   
The man at the bar table was looking at them.   
"'Sup Stanley!" Eddie called back, before grabbing Richie's arm and practically dragging him along with him.   
"Wow. It's been forever. Where you been?" Stanley said, closing the distance, giving him a hug.   
After a few seconds, he pulled back, a nervous look crossing his face, "Uh. Who's your friend?"   
"Oh. This is Richie. We're, Uh... Travel partners." Eddie said.   
He clearly noticed that Richie hadn't relaxed in the bit.   
"Well. You're travel buddy looks pretty tense." Stan said, his voice clearly wary.   
Eddie turned to Richie, lightly jabbing at his ribs with his elbow.   
That somewhat made him relax, focusing on him.   
Eddie silently urged him to say something. _Anything._  
"Uhm... it's... _nicetomeetyou_." Richie forced the words out.   
"Nice to meet you too, my name's Stanley. But you can call me Stan. Any friend of Eddie's is a friend of mine." Stanley said, extending his arm that was slightly shaking.   
Eddie was sure that he knew Richie was an angel.   
Richie glared down at the hand, but reached out to take it.   
Stanley nearly hissed, fingers practically snapping.   
Finally, they broke apart.   
"Wow. You got quite the grip. Damn." Stanley said, shaking his hand to soothe it. "That's some angel you got there. Wherever did you find him?"   
Eddie laughed nervously, "More like _he_ found me It's a long story. I think it calls for a seat and a drink."   
"Right this way." Stanley said, before turning and leading them back to the bar.   
Eddie started to follow before a hand pulled him back.   
He turned to the angel, confused.   
"I may accept your company, but that doesn't mean I trust all demons."   
Eddie was silent for a long time, before replying with the first thing that came in mind, "... Aww. You're jealous."   
"I am not!" Richie rose his voice defensively.   
Eddie laughed, even though it took every fiber in his being not to blush.   
He definitely hadn't expected himself to say that.   
"Ah. Come on. Time to get you to loosen up." Eddie sighed, wrapping his arm around Richie's shoulder before guiding him to the bar stools.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Woah woah woah_." Eddie nearly shrieked as he snatched one of the shot glasses from Richie's reach, "Uh. Stan, I don't think he's ever drank before. I think we should start out small, huh? How about a light Sangria."   
"Oh.. yeah, sure." Stanley smiled before heading back to the endless shelves of alcohol.   
"Uh... what's wrong with that one?" Richie asked.   
Eddie snorted, "Trust me. If this shit is strong enough to knock a _demon_ on their ass first try, I ain't risking it with you."   
Richie still looked confused, until Stanley returned with a new slightly bigger glass, slightly darker than Eddie's.   
He looked at it before glancing at Stanley warily.   
Eddie snorted again, "Don't worry. It ain't poisonous. Not really anyway."   
Richie glanced at him, before carefully picking up the glass.   
Taking a deep breath, he lifted the glass.   
A few seconds passed and he had yet to pull back from his drink.   
"Okay, Okay. Take it slow." Eddie said, resting his hand on Richie's arm, which made him pause, carefully laying the glass down.   
He had his eyes squeezed shut, clearly struggling with swallowing the contents.   
Part of Eddie was tense, another part of him wanted to laugh.   
"Well?" He finally asked after a few minutes.   
Richie shook his head, "Its... different."   
Eddies grin widened, "Alright. Stan, bring us some water, and maybe we tune it down to a beer."   
Stanley nodded, who was clearly trying to hide a smile.   
Richie was still trying to get over the new flavor and for a second, Eddie was worried he was already drunk.   
_Yeah. Right._  
Eddie then drank his own shot with one quick swig, before setting down the glass.   
Richie watched him curiously, "How do you do that? Didn't you say that was strong?"   
Eddie laughed, louder than he should have, "It took a few years to adapt to it, but, now it's more of a slap to the face than a punch."   
He picked up the second shot that was supposed to be Richie's, before tipping it back, only drinking half of it.   
"What is it?" Richie asked.   
"They call it Devil Springs." Eddie said simply, glancing at him.   
Richie's brows lowered as he focused on the shot glass.   
"It's just vodka. Strong, but good. Don't worry, by the night's end, we'll find your destined drink." Eddie expanded.   
Stanley returned, setting down a glass of water and a glass bottle of beer. "I'd recommend drinking the water first for a while."   
Richie carefully took the glass.   
Yep, he was clearly slowly coming around to the demon.   
For a while, Richie drank his water while Eddie called for a shot of tequila, and they drank in silence for a while, except for the occasional small talk between the demons.   
Suddenly, a figure appeared beside them, hands slamming down on the bar table, "Hey Stanley. How about some margaritas."   
It pulled both angel and demon's attention to them.   
"Yes, you're majesty." Stanley called back, sarcastically.   
Soon, 3 more people joined her, sitting on stools that were a few paces away from them.   
The red-headed female seemed to notice them first.   
"Hey. 'Sup!" She spoke up, a polite smile on her face.   
"Nothing much. Just teaching my friend here how to drink." Eddie said, pointing at him.   
Beverly stared at him for a few seconds, before giggling, "Okay."   
With that, she got up and moved closer until she was sitting next to them, "Then he has _got_ to try the margarita. Not that... whatever that is over there." She pointed at the beer.  
"Hey Stan! Add another margarita! On me." She called out.   
As they talked, the other 3 people moved closer to join them.   
"Bev. You have got to stop putting yourself in peoples business. Remember what happened last time?" A tall, tan man spoke up over her shoulder.   
"Oh shush. She was a bitch." Beverly said.   
The man behind her lowered his head, taking a deep breath, a smile still on his face.   
"Hi. My name's Beverly. This stranger here is my husband, Ben. That's Mike and Billy." Beverly pointed behind her.   
"Name's Eddie, and this is Richie." Eddie said, also pointing behind him.   
After a couple minutes of shaking hands, Stanley returned with the drinks.   
"So. How's life been Stan?" Beverly asked as she sipped her drink.   
"Mmm. Live here mostly. Just your average bartender." Stanley said.   
"Shut up, you're the best bartender." Beverly said.   
She then glanced back at Richie, "What do you think?"   
"I guess he is a good... bartender." He stumbled over the word, slightly confused by the term.   
"No. Not him. The margarita." Beverly laughed, taking a sip of hers again.   
Richie glanced down at the drink, the sweet but sour taste still lingered in his mouth, "It's... good."   
Beverly nodded, "Nice. Nice."  
Eddie felt a hand on his arm, and Richie whispered in his ear, "Do they know?"  
Eddie turned to him, "Know what?"   
"That Stanley is...-" He motioned towards the bartender, who was talking away with one of the other group members.   
"No. I'd wager not. But hey, no need to worry. They seem to be good friends. Like I told ya, he's harmless." Eddie spoke softly to him.   
"So where are you guys from?" Beverly finally asked.   
Richie spoke up first, "I'm from heav-"   
"Here!" Eddie broke him off, jabbing him in the ribs, "We're from here."  
"Well, ' _from here_ ', how long you two been together?" Beverly asked.   
Eddie nearly spluttered out his drink at the question. "Come again?"   
Beverly giggled, "I mean... how long you guys been friends. You guys room mates or something?"   
Eddie was silent for a few moments.   
"He is here to help me with a mission." Richie finally spoke up.   
_Oh no_...  
"Uhh... what he means is... well... he's always wanted to see the world, that's pretty much how our friendship sparked. So, here we are, seeing the world. We just stopped by here because we haven't seen old Stanley here in a while." Eddie explained.   
He was anxious as to if Richie would speak up again when he used the term ' _friend_ '.   
_Were they_? They obviously weren't enemies by now.   
"Yes, which you will have to tell me all about. Where did you go off to so suddenly?" Stanley asked.   
"Well. You know I'm a straggler, I just go wherever my feet take me, you know? You should try it sometime. Step away from the alcohol." Eddie said.   
Stanley scoffed, but a grin remained on his face as he handed Eddie another shot of tequila, "Yeah right."   
"Richie isn't much of a talker is he?" Beverly spoke up.   
"Uh... he's shy." Eddie said, mostly as a joke.   
He knew it'd spark a reaction.   
"I am not." Richie spoke up.   
"Alright. Tell us your story. What is your favorite place you've visited so far?" Beverly asked.   
Richie remained quiet, and Eddie was really curious as to how he'd answer this one.   
"Uh... I like the theaters... I like open plains away from civilization.. I like to look at the sky, where I belong." Richie ranted.   
Eddies heart stopped for a few seconds, but had calmed down the more he talked.   
He hadn't heard him sound so sincere and... interested.   
Did he really like the places he'd been? The places Eddie showed him?   
"Aww. That's amazing. You'd probably make a good poet, you know that?" Beverly said.  
A small smile crossed Eddie's face, he probably could be.

* * *

A few hours had passed as Eddie, Richie and the others talked and drank.   
During that time, Richie had become more open about conversing.   
He told stories of his life, and he rarely talked about heaven, or angels, even though Eddie knew that's where his stories came from.  
During these hours, as promised, they found Richie's preferred drinks. He seemed to like the fruity flavors. It didn't matter how strong it was, he enjoyed it.   
Now it was Eddie's turn to be the silent type in the group. He just couldn't get tired of Richie's voice. How open and even happy he sounded.   
Of course, he supposed most of it could be the fact the alcohol had definitely gotten to him.   
Finally, Stanley had cut them off, deciding not to serve them anymore, for their own safety of course.   
"Well. Wanna ride? We can pay a taxi for you-"   
"No, it's fine, we're staying in a hotel that's not far from here. I think Richie needs some fresh air, it's a cool night." Eddie said.   
Beverly almost protested but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Well. In that case, I hope you guys have a wonderful night, I hope we can meet again sometime. I'd love to hear more about those adventures." Beverly said.   
"Yeah. You should write a book, seriously. It'd probably be better than Billy's over there." Ben spoke up.  
"Can you n-not?" Bill spoke up.   
"Alright guys. Lets get home. Got a long day tomorrow. And I imagine they do too." Mike spoke up.   
They all agreed, and soon, Richie, Eddie and Stanley were the only ones in the building.

* * *

"And so I said ' _oh yeah? Well I fucked your mom.'_ Didn't mess with me again after that." Richie ranted as they walked, Eddie having to support him to maintain his balance.   
"Richie. I was there, you told Stanley that, remember?" Eddie snorted.   
"Oh yeah. Why did I say that?" Richie asked, seeming to snap into a sober state for a few seconds.   
"I don't know, why _did_ you say that?" Eddie grinned, trying not to laugh.   
"It was funny." Richie said.   
Eddie finally let out the laugh he'd been holding, "Y'know. For an angel, I didn't think you could be such a trashmouth."   
"Oh yeah? Well, for a demon, I didn't think you could be such a..." Richie trailed off, coming to a stop.   
Eddie glanced up at him, eyebrows raised, "Yes?"   
Richie was silent for a while, staring blankly in front of him.   
Finally, "Eh. I got nothing."   
Eddie laughed before continuing their walk.   
Suddenly, somehow Richie had stumbled over something which sent Eddie stumbling back, Richie still holding onto them.   
He let out a rough ' _oof_ ' as his back suddenly met a hard concrete wall.   
They were in an alley, an easy shortcut to the hotel.   
"Shit." Eddie gasped, but couldn't stop laughing.   
Richie was still leaning against him, their bodies pressed tightly together.   
He was laughing with him, almost giggling.   
It suited him, and he almost wanted to call him cute for it.   
Finally, their laughter ceased, only replaced by silence.  
Neither had moved yet.   
Eddie smiled, "Well. Isn't this ironic? It's just like the day we first met... Only, back then, you tried to kill me." He let out a weak chuckle.   
Richie remained silent.  
Eddie swallowed, slowly growing nervous by the silent reply.   
However, he continued, a light laugh escaping him, "You know. Cause... you found me in an alley and... had me... pinned... to the...-" He trailed off as if he forgot what he wanted to say.   
Maybe he had.   
He stared up into the angel's hazel eyes, that seemed to never leave him.   
It was as though he were hypnotized.   
Slowly, without even thinking, he cautiously reached up, carefully resting his hand against Richie's cheek, until he was gently caressing it.   
Richie didn't react, he seemed to accept the touch, which Eddie wasn't expecting, but didn't complain.   
Still, as though he were in a trance, he slowly moved his hand up until his fingers gently ran through his short, curly, soft hair.   
He nearly flinched when Richie had moved only to rest his own hand against the cement building, as if he were to try and regain his footing.   
He didn't move again, however.   
Eddie sighed, before slowly, ever so slowly, closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the angel's.   
It was soft and barely even a kiss, but Eddie knew he was testing dangerous waters at this point.   
After a few seconds, he pulled away, his eyes scanning Richie's for a reaction.   
Anger. Disgust. Shock.   
He saw nor sensed neither, simply slightly surprised by the movement, but hadn't said anything.   
Taking a deep breath, he repeated the action, a little more sensual this time.   
His lips melded with his like a perfect puzzle.  
They hadn't moved during the ordeal, however.   
Suddenly, by about the third kiss, the angel's lips began to reply, slowly moving against his, unsure and uncoordinated.   
Eddie had tensed for a split second when he received his first reply, but gradually relaxed when it was a positive reply.   
His stomach did flips as he pressed further.   
Richie's kisses were slightly sloppy, but Eddie didn't care.   
Instead, he simply guided the angel's lips with his.   
He carefully brought his other hand up, caressing the other side of Richie's cheek, pulling him closer, which caused the kiss to deepen.   
Over time, Richie began to progress.   
His kisses became more firm, almost demanding.   
Eddie shivered when he felt Richie gently caress the side of his neck, the other burying into his hair.   
Eddie let out a light moan, but was quickly absorbed by Richie.   
They had to have been in this position for what felt like hours, but had turned out to only be a couple minutes.   
Suddenly, it was as if a switch had been flipped.   
Richie suddenly pushed away from him as though he'd been electrocuted, leaving Eddie to regain his own footing that he swore felt like jello.   
He was panting, focusing on the angel's eyes, showing obvious confusion.   
_Had he done something wrong?_  
 _Yes. Yes he had_.   
"Wh-What was th-th-that?" Richie gasped out in a demanding voice.   
Eddie swallowed, trying to keep calm, "Uh. I believe that would be called a kiss."   
Richie's features darkened, and Eddie knew he was fucked.   
"I-I... Richie... L-Look... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Eddie stumbled over his words so quickly he couldn't even think of what to say.   
"Didn't mean it? You didn't mean to drag me all this way? Didn't mean to make me let my guard down? Didn't mean to fucking touch me like that?" Richie ranted on and on, suddenly having the ability to stand on his own.   
"I..." Eddie was left speechless, _what the fuck could he_ say?  
Richie was practically right.   
"Has that been your plan this entire time? Get to know me, gain my trust, and then just... use me? Try to turn me into something for your gain?" Richie continued.   
Eddie felt tears prickle in his eyes, but refused to let them go.  
"N-no! Richie... I... I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come onto you like that, it was stupid, but I never felt that way about you. I would never use you... Rich... you're... you're my friend, I would never..." Eddie cautiously tried to approach him, but Richie just backed up further.   
His entire being was surrounded by a powerful aura that warned him to keep back.   
"Friend... Right. That's what those humans kept saying we were..." Richie said, before trailing off for a few seconds, "But they were wrong. I'm not your friend. I am an angel. And you are a demon. A sinful abomination to this world. We don't mix, I don't know why I even thought otherwise."   
That was it. The tears were free.   
He shook his head, as if denying what he heard, "Richie... y-you don't mean that..."   
"Do I?" Richie said more than questioned.   
"Please. After everything, don't do this." Eddie begged.   
Only Richie seemed to be the one who could break him so easily.   
"What, that I'd started caring about you? I don't. I don't care about you." Richie continued bitterly.   
"Stop!" Eddie begged.   
"Sure. I'll stop." Richie said.   
Eddie wasn't sure if he should take that as a good thing or a bad thing.   
"Goodbye, Eddie." He finally said before turning, heading another direction, disappearing into the darkness.   
Eddie remained frozen in place, even as thunder began to rumble above him, soon followed by rain, falling relentlessly on him, instantly drenching him.   
He didn't care.   
No matter how many times he wanted to blame Richie's words on alcohol, he seemed 100% sober when he had snapped.   
_'He didn't mean it_.' He repeated to himself.   
' _This is what happens if you get close to someone._ ' His conscious began.   
' _You were foolish to think he'd even cared for one second.'_  
 _'Love is weakness.'_  
 _'Who could love a demon like you? Don't you remember how you got into hell?'_  
 _'You should feel ashamed'_  
Eddie slowly slid down to the ground, resting against the wall, hands fisting into his hair.  
 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up_!  
He swore he'd never felt this shattered before. This was worse than the people he'd faced when he was alive. Worse than the demons who tormented him because of who he was.   
He felt as though Richie had torn his heart out of his chest and squeezed it, and taken everything else out while he was at it.   
He never thought he'd feel so broken and affected by just one person.   
For the longest time, he just sat on the wet ground, pulling his knees close, huddling into a big ball.   
He just wanted to vanish at this point.   
To disappear.   
Forget this entire thing.   
But it never left. It'd left too deep of a hole in him.   
He sat there for hours, completely numb to the world around him.   
He buried his face into his knees, tears seeming to never end, even though he kept telling himself he had to stop.   
He couldn't stop.  
He just couldn't.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't worry. We'll get to hear Richie's point of view in the next chapter. :,)_ **   
**_Hope you're enjoying so far._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hmm.... Seems a bit out of character, but... Just trying something knew.  
> It would seem Richie and Eddie somehow changed personalities.  
> What shall happen next between angel and demon?  
> Until next time!


End file.
